Mimétisme
by Alaiya
Summary: OS - Il a voulu le haïr; il n'a réussi qu'à lui ressembler.


**Jour/Thème**: 1er septembre / Fascination

**Fandom** : X / Tokyo Babylon

**Personnages**: Subaru Sumeragi, Seishiro Sakurazuka

**Rating**: PG-13

**Nombre de mots**: # 780

**Notes**: Post tome 7 de Tokyo Babylon – Tome 16 de X

**Disclaimer**: Aux Clamp

* * *

**Mimétisme**

_Je le retrouverai. Et je le tuerai._

Ce leitmotiv, jamais Subaru ne cesse de se le répéter, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde, même lorsqu'il exerce la mission séculaire de sa famille. Même lorsqu'il assiste, lorsqu'il aide, lorsqu'il sauve ces gens si imparfaits qui peuplent sa ville. Il conserve la vie et rend le bonheur, alors qu'il ne pense qu'à donner la mort et offrir justice à son propre malheur.

Aussi, chaque fois que son travail lui laisse quelques heures de répit, il part en chasse. La tâche n'est guère difficile ; il lui suffit de suivre la piste rouge. Celle laissée par les traînées de sang dans les ruelles étroites et obscures, celle constituée par les cratères dans les chairs des cadavres abandonnés, celle marquée par l'empreinte écarlate d'une main sur un mur sale. Là où des âmes hurlent, est passé le Sakurazukamori. Et pour un Sumeragi, aucune piste n'est plus facile à identifier que celle-ci.

De fait, il arrive trop tard le plus souvent. La chaleur de la vie se dissipe à peine que le meurtrier a déjà disparu. Mais – et c'est difficile à admettre – Subaru n'a pas pour objectif d'empêcher Seishiro d'accomplir la tâche qui lui est dévolue. D'autant plus qu'il lui serait infiniment facile de le faire. Oter ses gants, une fois, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, le ravalerait au rang de proie, mais une proie qui a acquis de l'expérience, assez du moins pour tenter de devancer le chasseur. Et le trouver avant qu'il ne le trouve.

Non, Subaru n'enlève jamais ses gants. Ce qu'il veut, c'est observer sa Némésis. Ce dont il a besoin. Il a fini par s'en rendre compte ; les premiers temps, il frissonnait de haine et d'anticipation lorsqu'il se savait proche du Sakurazukamori, et se rongeait de frustration d'avoir une fois de plus raté l'Occasion. Aujourd'hui, les choses sont devenues différentes. Chaque meurtre le rapproche un peu plus de son auteur. Lorsque Subaru apparaît sur les lieux, l'ombre de Seishiro est encore sur les murs, la fumée de sa cigarette, argentée, se dénoue dans la nuit. Ils manquent de se croiser, à plusieurs reprises. Une fois même, le Sumeragi entend le corps de la victime chuter sur le sol, un choc sourd et mou, vaguement humide. Une seconde plus tôt, et il aurait pu intervenir. Mais il n'en fait jamais rien.

La plupart du temps, lorsque les conditions lui sont favorables, il observe le Sakurazukamori, immobile, d'aucuns diront passif. De loin. Il est grand, aussi grand que dans ses souvenirs d'adolescent. Il est sombre, aussi sombre que le manteau et le costume dans lesquels il se drape invariablement. Subaru ne voit jamais son visage ; s'il le faisait, cela signifierait que _l'autre _en ferait autant. Mais il ne veut pas croiser le regard de Seishiro. Pas encore.

Sa première cigarette est un mégot. Celui que le Sakurazukamori a abandonné un instant plus tôt derrière lui, une fois son forfait perpétré. Subaru est sorti de l'ombre et contemple cette incandescence, seul signe de vie sur une scène de mort. Il le saisit entre ses doigts, et le porte jusqu'à sa bouche. Et sur le filtre qui s'insinue entre ses lèvres, c'est la chaleur glacée de son adversaire que le Sumeragi retrouve.

Le Sakurazukamori s'enfuit de moins en moins vite, et Subaru se rapproche de plus en plus. Ils sont parfois à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. Il sait que _l'autre_ sait. Comment Seishiro, avec son art de la dissimulation, ne pourrait-il pas repérer la blancheur du manteau que Subaru a finalement décidé d'arborer, lui aussi ?

Un soir le Sumeragi croit l'entendre rire, entre deux ombres. A ses dépends, comme d'habitude. Ce n'est qu'une fois retourné à sa chambre d'hôtel qu'il croise son reflet dans le miroir. Hokuto n'est pas là. A sa place il voit un homme au regard triste, qui a coupé ses cheveux.

Sa quête prend fin. Un énième meurtre à l'issue duquel Subaru l'attend sur le pont, les mains aussi nues que le jour où leurs routes se sont croisées pour la première fois. De nouveau, il se confronte à l'image de ce qu'il est devenu, qui va bien au-delà de la silhouette déformée par les verres sombres qui cachent le regard du Sakurazukamori. Lorsque ce dernier s'en débarrasse, le Sumeragi n'a pas d'autre choix que d'admettre la vérité que goûte l'œil appréciateur de Seishiro. Sa haine n'a pas été la plus forte. Il n'a jamais pu. Il n'a jamais pu drainer hors de son cœur la fascination et l'inclinaison qui le portent vers celui qui a fait semblant de l'aimer.

Subaru l'a retrouvé. Et Hokuto l'a tué.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que le vide pouvait faire aussi mal.

**FIN**


End file.
